


Like an Old Familiar Song

by zvi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: three weeks for dw, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June's been here before</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like an Old Familiar Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amadi/gifts).



> Amadi requested Elizabeth|June, having tea in the [The Women of Psych, Leverage and White Collar Commentathon](http://trascendenza.dreamwidth.org/45166.html)

June's sitting on a hospital chair. There's a bag beside her with a sweater, bananas, a can of nuts, some tea sachets, and back issues of The New Yorker. (It's Byron's bag, what she used to keep from losing it those last terrible weeks, when the pneumonia took him.)

She's staring at the wall right now, too distracted to read a fictional domestic tragedy or a true story about the fiendishness of bankers. She wants to hear what happened to the beautiful boy she's let in her home, in her life.

It takes about a minute, but she notices a person standing in front of her. She looks up to see a pretty young white woman, nicely dressed but still business-y, standing in front of her. June makes a small interrogative noise.

"June?" asks the woman. "I'm Elizabeth Burke." She holds out a hand.

Reflexively, June takes Ms. Burke's hand and shakes it, but there's a distinct pause before June says, "Agent Burke's wife?"

She nods. "They haven't told you anything about Neal, have they?"

"No," says June, and she can't keep a bitter twist from her lips. "Not family."

Ms. Burke shakes her head, then bends down and picks up June's bag. "Come with me."

She's turned and walked out of the ICU waiting area before June has decided what to say.

They catch up at the elevator, and June removes the bag, which weighs all of three pounds, from Ms. Burke's shoulder. "Young woman. Our situations are, at the moment, somewhat similar. That does not make us friends."

"Oh," she says, and takes a step back. "I just, uh," she clears her throat, bows her head, takes a deep breath, and starts over. "I figured, if we leave now, the ICU shift change is in thirty minutes. If we come back in an hour, we—you can tell them you're his wife, and then they'll tell you what happened to him."

"Hmm," says June, and steps on the elevator when the doors open. It is not a bad plan, although it would work better if she were still wearing her wedding ring. "Coming?" she says, and hefts the bag suggestively on her shoulder. "The coffee is undrinkable, but I have Lady Grey and a lemon ginger blend."

Ms. Burke steps into the elevator, a firm and determined smile on her face. "They buy the bagels from a local bakery; they're not bad."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Vigil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97470) by [Amadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amadi/pseuds/Amadi)




End file.
